Hola, vecino
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCION. Cuando Ulquiorra se muda a su nueva casa, piensa que el vecindario y todos en el son perfectos, hasta que conoce a su molesto vecino, claro. GrimmUlqui. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Dior Crystal**.

Este fic originalmente es un one-shot, pero por su longitud, me siento más cómoda dividiéndolo en tres partes. Además, esto contiene escenas yaoi (sexo explicito entre varones) en la versión original, pero la versión publicada aquí está censurada, aún me estoy debatiendo que versión traducir…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola, vecino**

Ulquiorra no iba a mentir; estaba exahusto. Había pasado el día entero cargando y moviendo todas sus pertenencias hacia su nueva casa, desempacando y acomodando todo hasta la perfección. Y aún había mucho que hacer. La cantidad de cajas que estaban esparcidas por el piso, aún sin abrir, era prueba de ese hecho. Pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana. Por ahora, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban doloridos y todo lo que quería hacer era descansar.

Era un vecindario agradable, así que esto valía la pena. Estaba agradecido de que su jefe hubiera decidido transferirlo allá. Vivir en un lugar inseguro como Hueco Mundo donde el crimen era abundante no era lo que él llamaría relajante, no solo las casas y los alrededores eran agradables, también lo eran las personas. Este lugar era perfecto.

Ulquiorra cambió su posición en el sillón para estar más cómodo. Estaba muy cansado, podría dormirse ahí mismo. Olvídense de la cama. Estaba demasiado cansado como para arrastrarse escaleras arriba.

Ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Era tan pacífico ahí.

…

_MAKE THAT BITCH GO UP AND DOWN_

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos de golpe.

_HAVE HER RUB AGAINST YOU_

La música era tan alta y estruendosa, prácticamente podía sentir su casa vibrando. Gimiendo, Ulquiorra observó su relog. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Quién demonios estaba suficientemente loco para estar despierto y festejando a esta hora? ¡Y tocando una música tan horrible! Por el amor de Dios, tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente. ¿Es que esa persona no sabía para qué eran los clubes?

Arrastrándose lejos del sillón, Ulquiorra hizo su camino hacia la ventana y apartó las cortinas, observando hacia fuera. Parecía que la fuente del la música venía del vecino. Las luces estaban encendidas y un torrente de personas interminable se movía dentro y fuera de la casa, todos vestidos para matar, algunos charlando en voz muy alta y algunos bailando con esa basura que supuestamente llamaban "música". El más ruidoso de todos, y el que captó la atención de Ulquiorra, era un hombre alto, con el pelo azul. Él estaba en el jardín, parado en medio de un grupo de gente, entreteniéndolos. Debió de haber hecho una broma porque todos comenzaron a reír junto con él. Ulquiorra afiló su mirada.

Grandioso, justo lo que necesitaba. Un vecino molesto.

Debería haberlo sabido, este arreglo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Grimmjow estaba en el paraíso. Finalmente había conseguido ese ascenso al que había estado aspirando y, aunque un poco tarde, estaba encantando de qué sus amigos y vecinos le dieran la sorpresa de una fiesta para celebrar la ocación. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando llegó a casa luego de una ronda de bebidas con los amigos para encontrar su casa llena de gente, todos esperando por él.

Grimmjow estudió los alrededores mientras alzaba la taza con ponche hacia sus labios. Todos estaban disfrutando y se mezclaban unos con otros. Maldición, incluso ese bastardo y mojigato de Szayel estaba relajándose y coqueteaba abiertamente con Nnoitra. Desde luego, teniendo a toda esa gente ahí significaba que él iba a pasar un infierno tratando de limpiar el desastre que siempre parecía estar presente después de cualquier fiesta. Bien, siempre podía obligar a Yyldordt y la banda a ayudarlo. Después de todo ellos eran lo que habían tenido la idea de una fiesta en primer lugar.

-¡Hey, Grimmjow! –lo llamó Yylfordt- hay alguien que te está buscando. Dice que quiere conocer al dueño de la casa.

-¿Quién?

El hombre rubios se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea. No lo había visto antes –apuntó hacia el lugar bajo el árbol que crecía alto y orgulloso al frente del jardín de Grimmjow-. Está esperándote ahí.

Claramente Grimmjow podía ver una figura menuda parada bajo el árbol. Curioso de quién querría querer conocerlo aún sin saber quién era, Grimmjow terminó su bebida hasta que solo quedó el hielo antes de caminar hacia el lugar que Yylfordt había indicado. Entre más cerca estaba, su expresión de confusión iba siendo lentamente reemplazada por una sonrisa ladina. Maldición. ¡Yylfordt no dijo que el tipo era guapísimo!

El hombre tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y una mirada disgustada en la cara. Era pálido, hus ojos esmeraldas eran grandes y analíticos con un mechón de cabello negro oscureciendo uno de ellos. Su apariencia era ligeramente desprolijo que con su cabello estando despeinado y sus ropas algo arrugadas, pero no parecía importarle.

Maldición. Era aun más sensual de cerca. El solo mirarlo estaba haciendo que se le subiera la calentura. Carajo, se veía como si acabara de salir de la cama, una imagen que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hey, sexy –Grimmjow arrastró las palabras. Colocó violentamente la mano contra el tronco del árbol, al lado de la cabeza del hombre, acorralándolo de forma efectiva-. ¿Te importaría decirme que haces aquí?

El hombre afiló la mirada.

-De casualidad, ¿eres el dueño de esta propiedad, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez? –dijo con sequedad.

-Él único y el mejor –Grimmjow sonrió.

Él hombre fulminó con la mirada el brazo que Grimmjow usaba para acorralarlo, como si deseara quemarlo hasta las cenizas. No parecía apreciar el estar tan cerca de un extraño.

-En ese caso, apreciaría si pudieran bajar el volumen de la música –dijo, yendo directamente al punto-. Algunas personas estamos tratando de dormir.

-¿Oh? –dijo Grimmjow, intrigado- ¿Y tú eres…?

El hombre alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

-Tu nuevo vecino.

¿Vecino…? ¿Desde cuándo…? Grimmjow pasó su mirada hacia la anteriormente vacía casa de al lado. Oh, sí. Ahora que pensaba en eso, había visto el camión de la mudanza aparcada fuera de esa casa cuando salió por esos tragos con los muchachos. Regresando la mirada al pálido hombre frente a él, Grimmjow no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida. Así que ¿este tipo iba a ser su nuevo vecino? No solo era increíblemente lindo, pero parecía inconsciente de lo popular que Grimmjow era, o simplemente no le importaba. Esto iba a ser divertido. Con su completamente adorable carita de muñeca, grandes ojos esmeraldas y el cabello ligeramente revuelto, el hombre prácticamente tenía un letrero de "fóllame" brillando sobre su linda cabecita.

Grimmjow se inclinó más cerca, invadiendo el espacio personal del hombre.

-Bueno, en ese caso, hola, vecino –metiendo los dedos bajo la barbilla del hombre, Grimmjow le hizo mirar hacia arriba, hacia él-. Ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos un poco mejor?

El hombre de cabello negro no pareció afectado por el descaro de Grimmjow, si a caso, solo provocó que el ceño en su rostro se pronunciara.

-Señor Jeaegerjaquez, apreciaría si fuera un poco más serio.

Seguro que el hombre debía notar el letrero de "fóllame" para ese momento, ¡la maldita cosa se hacía más grande por minuto!

-Pero _soy _serio –Grimmjow dijo sencillez. Removió sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de su nuevo vecino y ahora estaba trazando su pómulo antes de finalmente enredarlos en el suave cabello negro. Los ojos esmeraldas destellaron en la oscuridad, enojados-. Puedo mostrarte los alrededores. ¿Qué dices, sexy?

El hombre apretó los labios pero en lugar de perder la calma como obviamente estaba deseando, agarró el frente de la camisa de Grimmjow, tirando hacia debajo de él para quedar ojo con ojo, antes de gentilmente agarrar la taza que Grimmjow sostenía en la mano. Estaban tan cerca, Grimmjow podía perfectamente sentir el cálido aliento de su vecino hormigueando contra un lado de su boca.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que negar su amable oferta –dijo el hombre amablemente-. Y también… -entonces hizo la cosa más increíble; des hizo el nudo del cinturón de Grimmjow, le abrió el pantalón, la cálida mano del hombre tiró de los bóxers haciendo que contuviera el aliento en la garganta-. Por favor, recuerde esto –y tiró todo el hielo de la taza dentro de los bóxers de Grimmjow.

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, basura –anunció empujando a Grimmjow lejos de él.

Mientras Grimmjow se revolcaba en el suelo, gritando y maldiciendo lo fríos que tenía los huevos y si alguien _por favor _podría sacar el hielo debajo de sus pelotas, no pudo evitar notar que conforme Ulquiorra se alejaba, el letrero de "fóllame" era tamaño titánico ahora.

No solo Ulquiorra no tenía idea que hacer con su molesto vecino, también estaba cansado de sus payasadas. Solo había estado viviendo ahí por un mes y Grimmjow ya había dejado muy en claro su territorio. Hasta ahora, todos sus colegas de su nuevo lugar de trabajo sabían que un hombre con el nombre de Grimmjow Jaeguerjaquez estaba cortejándolo. Demonios, incluso el vecindario entero lo sabía.

¿Cómo se enteraron? Bueno, era bastante difícil _no _darse cuenta de la cantidad de flores, cartas y regalos que seguían arribando a la oficina de Ulquiorra y a la puerta de su casa, especialmente considerando el hecho de que todos venían de la misma insufrible persona. Como Grimmjow tan si quiera supo donde trabajaba, no lo sabía. Y también estaba la forma en la que Grimmjow actuaba alrededor de Ulquiorra. No era una persona tímida sobre sus sentimientos… o lo que quería.

Cada día Ulquiorra obtendría al menos un regalo de Grimmjow y ese día no fue diferente. Ese día, cuando entro a su área de trabajo por la mañana, fue inmediatamente recibido por Nelliel Tu Odechwank, quien le informó entre risitas que otro paquete había llegado para el del señor Jaeguerjaquez. Ulquiorra observó el regalo que había recibido y su nariz se arrugó. De verdad, ¿Qué era lo que el idiota de pelo azul estaba pensando?

Ulquiorra dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado mientras salía de su auto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza. El trabajo había terminado así que ahora estaba fuera de su casa, ya cansado del día. El día de hoy no fue nada sino frustrante. No solo tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero también tenía que lidiar con las constantes preguntas de sus colegas sobre que era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de él. Todos estaban muy efusivos en lo suertudo que era de tener alguien tan apuesto y rico como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de admirador. Suertudo su trasero. Y si, o habían visto antes. Grimmjow había ido a su oficina durante la hora del almuerzo para invitarlo a comer fuera. Ulquiorra respondió a su invitación pateándolo fuera de su oficina. Podría jurar que el hombre estaba por todos lados. Ulquiorra sentía como si tuviera otra sombra y seguido se preguntaba que hacía el idiota de pelo azul para vivir.

Para ponerlo de forma sencilla, Ulquiorra había tenido suficiente de Jaeguerjaquez y nada le gustaría más que no tener nada relacionado con Grimmjow por el resto del día. Ahora, si tan solo Ulquiorra pudiera entrar en su casa sin que el idiota de pelo azul lo notara…

No tuvo suerte.

Porque en el momento en el que Ulquiorra trató de meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, escuchó una voz familiar.

-Hey, Sexy.

Ulquiorra se paralizó y maldijo para sus adentros.

Despacio, giró el rostro hacia la causa de su molestia. Seguro, Grimmjow estaba recargado contra la cerca que separaba las propiedades una de la otra, con una sonrisa de mierda en la cara. Ulquiorra ya podía sentir una vena palpitándole en la frente solo por la vista. Si alguna vez sufría de presión alta en la sangre, sabría que Grimmjow era la causa.

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra –replicó.

-Oh, determinado, me gustan determinados –Grimmjow se burló, disfrutando muchísimo del rostro sonrojado de Ulquiorra. Grimmjow parecía feliz de ser capaz de conseguir una reacción del normalmente estoico hombre, y ese hecho solo sirvió para molestar a Ulquiorra aun más. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para borrar esa mirada pervertida de la cara de Grimmjow? Ojos zafiro atraparon la visión del objeto que Ulquiorra cargaba en una mano-. ¿Qué te pareció el presente que conseguí para ti?

-¿Presente? –dijo Ulquiorra sin creerlo. Realmente quería golpear al idiota. Por su culpa y de sus estúpidos regalos, seguía siendo avergonzado lejos de la comprensión en el trabajo. Alzó el "regalo" para que Grimmjow pudiera verlo claramente- ¿Flores Jaeguerjaquez? ¡Rosas nada menos! –si el asesinato no fuese un crimen, Ulquiorra habría hecho justamente eso- ¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿Una mujer?

-_Mi _mujer –le corrigió Grimmjow.

Frustrado, Ulquiorra arrojó el ramo de rosas contra el petulante rostro de Grimmjow antes de entrar como un vendaval en la casa. Simplemente era imposible razonar con ese idiota.

Grimmjow soltó una risita mientras la imagen de un extremadamente frustado Ulquiorra cruzaba su mente. Molestar al hombrecito era demasiado divertido, especialmente desde que las reacciones que recibía eran tan adorables. Exceptuando el incidente con el hielo, las reacciones que recibía de Ulquiorra al llamarlo "sexy" eran magnificas, ¿y su expresión cuando Grimmjow lo había llamado su mujer? No tenía precio.

Grimmjow no podía explicarlo, por alguna razón, se sentía atraído por el hombre de ojos esmeralda. Seguro, había tenido varias parejas, pero Ulquiorra era algo diferente. Le gustaba todo lo relacionado con Ulquiorra. Le gustaba la manera en la que su expresión se suavizaba cuando veía un gato; le ustaba lo apasionado que era sobre su trabajo; le gustaba que siempre se sostenía de una forma digna; le gustaba que, a pesar de que era una persona calmada, él era el único capaz de presionar sus botones; y especialmente le gustaba la forma en que Ulquiorra lo miraba cuando pensaba que no estaba viéndolo o cuando se sonrojaba cuando le molestaba… antes de que tratara de arrancarle la cabeza, claro.

Normalmente, se daría por vencido y se movería hacia un nuevo blanco si en quien estuviera interesado fuera tan indiferente como Ulquiorra. ¿Tal vez había encontrado lo que quería en Ulquiorra? Solo el tiempo lo diría, y estaba bastante seguro que por debajo de toda esa aparente molestia, a Ulquiorra le gustaba también. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera hacer que aceptara a salir con él…

Al sentir que su móvil vibraba en su pantalón, Grimmjoe lo sacó y lo miró con curiosidad. Era su jefe. ¿Por qué demonios estaba llamándolo? Suponiendo que probablemente se trataba algo relativo al trabajo se encogió de hombros y lo abrió.

-Habla Jaeguerjaquez.


	2. Chapter 2

En el momento en el que Ulquiorra abrió los ojos el día siguiente, se mostró reticente a comenzar su día. Así que en vez de levantarse y alistarse para ir al trabajo como usualmente hacía, se quedó en la cama y observó el techo con la mirada en blanco. De verdad no se sentía con ganas de pasar otro día lleno de Jeagerjaquez.

Sabía que en el momento en el que saliera de la cama, vería todos los regalos de Jeagerjaquez que estaban perfectamente ordenados sobre la mesa y, algunos de los más grandes, en el suelo. Sabía que al momento en el que saliera de la casa, Grimmjow le saludaría y que, tal vez, otro regalo o un invitación para salir en una cita le estaría esperando en su trabajo.

Ulquiorra gruñó y enterró la cara en la almohada, apretándola con fuerza.

¿Desde cuándo todo en su vida giraba alrededor de Grimmjow?

Antes de que se mudara, su vida giraba alrededor de nada además del trabajo. Ahora que estaba aquí, este individuo rápidamente se estaba volviendo una parte de su vida, le gustara o no. Veía y hablaba (o mejor, discutía) con Grimmjow todos los días, probablemente más que con cualquier otra persona que conociera. Si eso no era suficiente para hacer a Grimmjow parte de su vida, no sabía qué más podía hacerlo.

Consciente de que, si perdía más tiempo, estaría tarde para el trabajo, Ulquiorra salió de la cama con reticencia y se alistó para el día. Una vez listo, asegurándose de tener la corbata puesta correctamente, tomó su maletín y fue hacia la puerta.

Con la mano sobre la perilla tomo un profundo respiro.

_Relájate. Es solo Grimmjow. No es nada que no pueda manejar._

Con eso en mente Ulquiorra abrió la puerta.

Y fue recibido con silencio.

Parpadeó, confuso.

Extraño.

Usualmente, Grimmjow le recibía en el momento en el que abría la puerta. Quizá estaba merodeando por ahí, esperando para darle un susto; Ulquiorra sabía que era muy de su vecino hacer algo así. Pero cuando ojos esmeralda escanearon los alrededores, no encontraron signo de aquel individuo de pelo azul.

Bien, entonces. Ulquiorra enderezó la espalda e hizo su camino hacia su carro. Quizá el día de hoy podrá tener algo de paz.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas. Demasiado tranquilas. No había nadie que le recibiera cuando salía para el trabajo o cuando regresaba del trabajo luego de un duro día de trabajo. Claro que muchos de esos recibimientos consistían en "Hola, sexy" y otras molestas cosas como esa, pero aun así. Incluso el flujo constante de regalos había parado y sus compañeros de trabajo también lo habían notado, un hecho que no se atrevían a comentar en voz alta enfrente de Ulquiorra, quien seguramente les arrancaría la cabeza si lo hicieran. Si, Ulquiorra había estado de mal humor últimamente, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con el idiota de pelo azul. ¡No había visto a Grimmjow por toda una semana!

…Que era cuando el mal humor de Ulquiorra casualmente había comenzado.

Con un suspiro frustrado, Ulquiorra dejó su pluma y se reclinó en su silla apretándose el puente de la nariz mientras lo hacía. Esto era ridículo. Incluso cuando el idiota de pelo azul o algo relacionado con el idiota de pelo azul no estaba alrededor, ¡seguía pensando en él! Si no era cuidadoso, la gente comenzaría a pensar que realmente estaba enamorado de Grimmjow. Lo no era cierto. Estaba absolutamente seguro que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia Grimmjow. Seguro, Grimmjow era apuesto, con un cabello espléndido y también… Oh, por el amor de Dios.

Ulquiorra se paró abruptamente, casi provocando que su silla se volcara, pero no le importó. Estaba respirando con dificultad. Era inútil. No había manera de que pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo si lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Luego de guardar todas sus cosas en su portafolio, lo cerró cuidadosamente antes de salir de su oficina. Estaba por llegar al elevador cuando escuchó a Nelliel y Cirucci chismorreando entre murmullos, haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

-…Esta molesto de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que lo está! Ulquiorra-kun rompió con su novio.

Un grito ahogado.

-Bueno, escuché que Ulquiorra-kun inició el rompimiento.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si se ven tan bien juntos!

Ulquiorra se giró hacia ellas.

-¿Qué es, exactamente, tan interesante que encuentran más necesario chismorrear que trabajar? –demandó.

-Ah, ¡lo sentimos, Sr. Ciffer! ¡No volverá a pasar! –dijo rápidamente Nelliel, su rostro estaba sonrojado por el bochorno de ser atrapada.

-Hn –Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente hacia ellas, después giro sobre sus pasos y fue inmediatamente hacia el elevador. No tenía ninguna duda que esas dos seguirían parloteando en el momento en que no lo tuvieran a la vista. Las mujeres eran casi imposibles de callar.

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó una mano por su cabello azabache. Podía sentir llegar la migraña. Esto era ridículo. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que Grimmjow, de entre todas las personas, lo molestara tanto? ¡Grimmjow ni siquiera estaba ahí! No era como si le importara particularmente ese hombre. En cualquier caso, lo despreciaba. El idiota no había hecho nada más que molestarlo constantemente; parecía que encontraba placer en molestarlo.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez no era nada más que un idiota.

Al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo en su trayecto a casa, en incluso ahora, mientras estaba parado fuera de su propia casa, se dijo a sí mismo esa misma cosa cuando se encontró mirando hacia la casa de Jeagerjaquez.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin moverse un centímetro pese a que el sudor estaba comenzando a hacer que su pelo se adhiriera a su nuca. Era un día caliente.

La casa de Jeagerjaquez era grande y de color blanco, muy parecida a la suya, siguiendo el típico diseño de todas las casas en el vecindario, aunque parecía que él había hecho algunas modificaciones aquí y allá, eligiendo renovar para hacerla más grande. El jardín era pulcro y estaba bien cuidado, el aroma de pasto recién cortado llenando sus sentidos; parecía que el jardinero había atendido el jardín ese mismo día mientras Ulquiorra estaba en el trabajo. Usualmente las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, pero esta vez estaba oscuro, con las cortinas bloqueando la vista dentro de la casa. El auto de Grimmjow, que estaba usualmente aparcado afuera, no estaba a la vista. Todas esas cosas hacían ver la casa tan… vacía. Y la forma en que la briza estaba meciendo las plantas y las hojas del árbol de su propiedad hacían parecer la casa aún más sola.

Ojos esmeralda viajaron por el vacio camino de entrada donde usualmente Grimmjow aparcaba su auto.

No hacía mucho tiempo que su irritante vecino lo había hecho sentarse en el asiento del pasajero de su auto.

_-Esto es absolutamente innecesario, Jeagerjaquez._

_-¡Maldición, que si es necesario! –replicó Grimmjow, tratando de arrastrar a un extremadamente renuente Ulquiorra fuera de su casa. Cuando Ulquiorra no se movió, agregó desesperadamente- ¡estás enfermo!_

_Ulquiorra liberó su mano del agarre de Grimmjow y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido se le acentuó. Casi se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Grimmjow que no estaba disponible para salir con él porque estaba enfermo, porque en el momento en que las palabras "estoy enfermo" salieron de su boca, la sonrisa en la cara de Grimmjow inmediatamente desapareció y dejó de decir "hey, sexy". De hecho, había comenzado a mortificarse por Ulquiorra, haciéndolo sentir perplejo por la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo y eso lo mortificó aun más, haciendo sentir a Ulquiorra irritado._

_-Puedo estar enfermo, pero no soy un niño, Jeagerjaquez –dijo Ulquiorra con firmeza. Apartó su rostro de Grimmjow- Además, no es nada, solo una ligera fiebre y un resfriado. No hagas tanto alboroto. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de mi… -y fue exactamente en ese momento que la tos decidió actuar. Maldita sea. Justo cuando casi había convencido a Grimmjow. Ahora esa determinada mirada de cuidar a Ulquiorra estaba de regreso en la cara de Grimmjow. Y para empeorar las cosas, Ulquiorra casualmente se inclinó hacia delante de lo fuerte que estaba tosiendo._

_-Oh, ¡eso es! –exclamó Grimmjow, absolutamente convencido de que debía llevar a cabo su misión a cualquier costo- ¡Vas a ir a ver al médico!_

_-¡No, no, espera…!_

_Ulquiorra trató de escapar, pero no sirvió de nada porque Grimmjow ya lo había agarrado por la cintura y se lo acomodó en el hombro, con el brazo sujetando la cintura de Ulquiorra para asegurarse de que no se callera. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron como un par de pequeños plato cuando comprendió la clase de posición en la que se encontraba._

_-¡Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! ¡bájame en este instante! –Ulquiorra forcejeó, pateando y tirando golpes hacia Grimmjow en el proceso. No es que eso tuviera algún efecto. Grimmjow simplemente ignoró el forcejeo y camino tranquilamente hacia su lustroso auto negro como si nada fuera de lo ordinario estuviera sucediendo. Maldición, incluso saludo alegremente a uno de los transeúntes con un "hey, ¿cómo estás?"- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡esto es vergonzoso! ¡bájame ya! –siseó._

_-No –respondió Grimmjow con sencillez._

_-¿Qué? –dijo Ulquiorra sin creerlo- Solo dejame ir. Ahora._

_-Ulqui…_

_-Esto es vergonzoso y para nada necesario. No soy un niño Jeagerjaquez. Yo…_

_-Lo sé –el hombre de pelo azul le interrumpió- si tan solo dejaras de hacer tanto escándalo atraerías menos la atención._

_Realizando lo mucho que las palabras de Grimmjow eran ciertas, viendo que habían atraído una pequeña audiencia, Ulquiorra detuvo su forcejeo y se quedó callado, permitiendo que Grimmjow lo cargara hacia su auto. Pero eso no detuvo que Ulquiorra lo fulminara con la mirada y pensara en maneras de terminar la vida de Grimmjow tan dolorosamente como fuera posible._

_Pronto, Ulquiorra se encontró sentado en el asiento del pasajero del lustroso auto negro de Grimmjow con Grimmjow tomando lugar en el lado del conductor. Se sintió con ganas de deslizarse en el asiento cuando alguien que pasaba soltó una risita y apuntó hacia él, aparentemente divertido por su previo despliegue. Estúpido Grimmjow._

_-Esto es ridículo –murmuró._

_-Ulqui –dijo Grimmjow- mientras yo creo que es increíblemente tierno el modo en que hablas cuando gimoteas… -Ulquiorra inmediatamente apretó su mano contra su traidora boca- pero no quiero que estés enfermo._

_Ulquiorra lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Por qué te importa?_

_Y la odiosa sonrisa regresó al apuesto rostro de Grimmjow._

_-Bueno, tengo que cuidad de mi mujer, ¿Cierto, sexy? Yo… ¡ow!_

_-Solo conduce, Jeagerjaquez._

_Mientras Grimmjow se quejaba sobre lo cruel que era Ulquiorra y sobaba el brazo en el que Ulquiorra lo había golpeado, Ulquiorra giro el rostro para mirar por la ventanilla, deseando fervientemente que Grimmjow no notara el agradable sonrojo que se había esparcido por sus rasgos._

¿Qué estaría haciendo el idiota ahora? Se preguntó Ulquiorra. Probablemente cazando una nueva presa.

Guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, Ulquiorra dio la espalda a la casa de Grimmjow.

-Basura –se mofó.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo Grimmjow y golpeó el volante en su frustración. De todos los momentos en el que su auto pudo escoger para averiarse, tenía que escoger el averiarse en medio de la maldita lluvia en medio de la noche. Y para hacer las cosas aún peores, ¡su celular estaba muerto! Apoyó la frente en el volante. ¿Qué demonios se suponía iba a hacer ahora?


End file.
